


Turn Wayside Right-side up

by TrulyVisceral



Category: Wayside (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyVisceral/pseuds/TrulyVisceral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in an unknown car, with an unknown driver, and remembering nothing but your own name and birthday, would normally be a situation fir for panic.<br/>However, it seems that Maximus is unable to panic, no matter the situation.<br/>Being placed under the care of a strange family and having to go to an even stranger school by the hands of someone claiming to be your brother triggers nothing but curiosity in this little amnesiac...<br/>But it seems there's something more in his head than vague memories<br/>H̶̦̪̦̞͍͖ͅE̫͈̭̯̯̺͝Y̶̛͚̘̰͖̺̺̹̕ ̵̶̭̤̥̻͉̱͟ͅT̸̜͎̟̝H͠҉͏͚͖̮̼͚̩͍E̸̤̻͘ͅR̫͙͖͈̗̱̝E̞͓͈̺͎</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Wayside Right-side up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty-bee (DeviantArt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spotty-bee+%28DeviantArt%29).



> It seems that no matter how much time I take with something, when I am done, I ALWAYS think of one way to do it that would have been WAY better. I'll rewriting this chapter in a bit, hopefully the end result will be way better.

**Episode 1: Welcome to the family**

            Your name is… Max… Maximus Rochesteire, you were born on the 21st of August of 1993, meaning you are 13 years old… There were… Doctors, and… a lot of books, in a sterile room, white bed, white curtains… nothing else comes to mind though. Your head hurts the more you try to remember Ẃ͜H́͟Ą̷̶͢T̕҉̵̵͘ ̧͝҉À̸̛͡B̢͢O̵̶̡̕͝Ứ̛͜͞T͏̕͝ ̡M̡͡E̢̢҉̧?͟͠.

            And there’s also this… voice. It keeps talking non-stop, it keeps asking whether or not you remember anything W̷̧E͏L̢L͞ ̀͞҉DO̷̕ YOÚ̀?͏̢ it sound very distorted, and the static that accompanies it doesn’t help at all to understand it CÀǸ'̀T̷͝ ̡͠ḐO ̸͘͟M̢U̶̴͜Ć̀͝H ͡Ą͢B͏̧O͜͏U̷Ţ͡ ̵̴̕I͝T͢

         You are in a car, the driver said he was called Jonathan Rochesteire, he said he is your older brother, he also said that he rescued you from a “very awful place”, something about you being involved in a pretty nasty accident, and as such, your don’t remember anything prior to this morning.

            He said something about placing you under the care of a friend. You don’t really get what’s happening, everything is just a blurry haze… and you are oddly calm about it, no panicking, no increased heartbeat… nothing at all…. More time passes…

            The car finally slows down, he pulls up in front of the house and tells you to get off, is this O̡҉͢͠Ú́͞͏̕R̨̕͢ new house? You walk to the front door, and he rings the bell. *ding dong* it goes, and you hear someone yell “Coming!”. The door opens, revealing a woman with purple hair, wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up, and a long purple skirt.

            “Johnny?” The woman asks him, “Oh my God! Sweetie come here! It’s little Johnny!” she screams to the inside of the house, you hear a “Hold on!” from upstairs, a man’s voice. “Listen, I’m sorry but this isn’t a social visit, it’s actually more of an emergency” Jonathan says to the lady. Her face drops the smile, and worriedly asks “Why? What happened” “I’ll tell you inside” He says to the lady “come on Max, go in” he says to you. W̢̢̧̛͟H̀̀͡͠Ò͘͜͞͝ ̴̛̛͜͢A̷̧͢͠R͘͜͠E̴ ̴͢͢Ỳ̷̡Ò̵͘̕Ù̵͡ ͏̷͜͟͝T̵̷̕͞O̴̧͡ ͜G̸̴I̵̡̕͘V̧̧̀͝È̷͜ ̸̨͘Ù̸S̵͢͢͞ ̵̀͡O̶̴R̡͝D̷͞͡Ȩ́R҉̶̀͞S͏̸͟͞?̸̵̷

            (…) It’s been a while now, when Jonathan came in he immediately took the lady to the kitchen, the man upstairs joined them later. You were told to wait on the couch in the living room… T̶̢͘͝H̷̛Í͝͡S̶̵̢̢̛ ̢̧̛͏I͞͝͞Ş̨̨́͡ ͢͝B̨̨́O͟҉̴͟Ŕ̨̧́͘Ì҉͜N̨͢G̴̡͠… For some odd reason, you are quite calm. You remember nothing and there is a very distorted voice in your head that won’t shut up. You were taken to some people you know nothing about and now they are going to be taking care of you? And to top it all off, your head feels like it’s going to explode. Why aren’t you freaking out? YO͟͏U͡ ͡C̡͟͜A̸N̕'̀T̷͘͞

            You decide to stand from the couch F̕͝I͏́N̶A̕҉̨Ļ̧͟L͘Y҉͢ You look around the living room. There’s not much of notice, there’s the couch you were on, in front of it is a plasma TV of about 24 inches, below it are a few videogame consoles, two are really old, and a Blu-ray player. There are pictures hung on one of the walls, a few are of babies… Sharie 2 years, Dennis 2 years, Ivan 2 years, they are all 2 years old? They are all wearing blue onesies… A few others are of a whole family, who for some reason are all wearing blue hoodies W͞E̵͠ĮR̡̨D́͡O̴̕͜S, the two parents and three kids… but in this one the kids are older, except the tiniest one who still looks like she could be 2 years old.

            You keep looking around and find a trophy case, it is filled to the brim. Several gold and silver trophies line the shelves as well as some ribbons and framed pictures of people in formal suits… One of the silver trophies is so shiny you can very clearly see your own reflection… Black hair, long enough to have something akin to a mullet, dark brown eyes, Caucasian, your eyebrows are a bit weirdly shaped, they make you look always serious no matter the expression you make YO̴҉U̷͢ ́A̸͝͞Ļ̷̷W͟͞A͘Y̶̡͞S̕ ̸H͜͠A̧͝TĘ̷D҉͜ ̶͟T͡H̛EM̶͞. You are wearing a simple brown t-shirt, black jogging pants, black jogging shoes, no socks… and that’s it, there’s nothing in your pockets either. T̡҉͘H̸̡EY̡̕͡ ͏̵S͜K̛I̢͝M͠M͞͡E̵̴͏D̛̀͘ ̧̕A͞ B҉ĮT͟͞ O͡҉͟Ń͠͡ ͠O͢Ù͠R͜ ̡̕͠C̡L̵̕O͠͞T̷̛H̨͝ÉS̡ ͜D͟͏ON'̷T̷ ̢̡YO̵̢U͘͡ ̨͞T́͜H͝Í̵͢N͜K̴?͢

*Sniff sniff* you hear something sniffing, you turn around… a dog, a huge to dog to be precise, reaches to your shoulders yet is sniffing at your feet. It has mostly beige fur, with a brown circle on the back and the fur of the head also being brown. It has stopped smelling you and just… looks at you? You can’t tell, the fur of the head is covering its eyes… You reach out your hand and land it on its head, you start petting around… Not much reaction from it, it just sits there, panting.

            You look to the left, to the door that leads to the hallway… there’s a little kid there, maybe 7 or 8 years old, wearing a blue hoodie and has bright orange hair, is one of the kids from the pictures… “Hello?” you say quietly to him, he runs up to you and pretty much screams

-“You passed the test!”

-“Ehhh… I’m sorry?”

-“Cowboy doesn’t really like strangers, but she likes you! So you passed the test!”

-“…The dog is a girl and she’s called cowboy? What in the world”

“The test!” screams a little girl that crept up behind him “He passed!”. She might be… 2 maybe 3 years old? She wears a blue onesie and also has purple hair… You’re noticing a pattern here. Ẃ̵̛͜H҉̵Ó͞ ̸̨̧̡́Ḩ̷́̕͜A͘̕S̴͟͠͞ ͡Ṕ̷̀́͠Ư̵͜͟͞R̴͘̕͢͢P̕͟͡L̀́͘É͜ ̵̴̨͜À̢S̡͠ ̧̧͞N̶̷̨͢͜A͞T̀͢͜U͘͏̷̨R̷҉̷A͏̴͜L̸̡͘͞ ̵̕͜͞H̡̡̧A͠҉̀҉͞I̛͘͞͝R̷͢͢͡ ̵̧̨̛͢C͠҉̴̵͞O̷̷͡Ļ̷O̷͝҉R҉͏҉?̸̛͜͟͝ she also looks like the one in the picture. Yep, this is their house.

 

-“I’m sorry, I don’t think I follow. Are you saying that because she didn’t bark at me, I’m not evil or something?”

-“She likes you, so you have to be a good person!” the red haired kid responds

-“Nice guy!” yells the little girl

            This scene is too adorable, be careful you don’t get diabetes. You keep talking to the kids and answering all of their questions, where are you from? I don’t remember. What’s your name? Maximus, apparently. Favorite color, favorite music, do you have a favorite animal, blah, blah, blah…

Do you like videogames? I don’t think I’ve ever played one. “What?!” screams the little boy, “Not one?! We must fix that immediately!” and he runs off to the TV in front of the couch, turns it on as well as the console below it, he hands you a controller, “We’re playing Tekken!”…

            (…) It’s been a little while, the adults are still talking in the kitchen, and you are still playing videogames, at the beginning it was a bit difficult, seeing as you had never held a controller before… have you? And Tekken’s control scheme is pretty tight, but after a few tries you’ve already mastered it. “You lied! You do know how to play!” the little boy remarks, “Not really, I just learnt quickly” you tell him. J̧̛͘͜U̷̢͜͠Ş͢͜͠͏T̷̛͟͞͏ ̵͞S̵̡͞H̛͜͞U͏̷T̴́ ̧͠U̶̸͘P͏̕̕̕ ̴̨̀̕À̡́̕͡N̵̸͢D͞͝ ̷̷̛͢͜T̸́͡͞͠Á͞͡K̷E͏͠҉ ̛͜͝͞͞Í͡҉̡͜T͏̴̶

            You little argument is interrupted by another girl walking into the room, also wearing a blue hoodie, and also with purple hair… What in the world is up with this family? She’s around your height, slightly smaller, could be your age. She has her eyes closed though… no, never mind, she’s opening them. She looks straight at you, and she keeps staring for a few seconds… W̵̵̢̕H̸̵̢́Á͞T̵̴̶̕͟ ҉̧D̨̧͘͘͢Ǫ̸̧͘͝ ̶̛Y͢͏̸͡O͏̸̴U҉́͜ ̢͘͢͡W̡̢̛͝A̡͢͜N̨͢͞T̴̵?̨͟

            She finally opens her mouth and asks

-“Hey there! Who are you?” well, she seems energetic

-“I’m Maximus… And you?”

-“I’m Sharie! I see you are getting along with my little brother!” very energetic

-“Yeah, well, he pretty much insisted I played videogames after I told him I hadn’t done that before…

-“He lied! He does knows how to play! He already won 5 times!” Yells the boy at Sharie.

-“Mhmm… Also, something about passing a test?” You tell Sharie.

-“*snicker* Oh that, they do that to every kid that comes to my house… Cowboy isn’t very fond of strangers for some reason, so when she doesn’t bark at someone, those two go ecstatic!”

-“Well, not like I can comment much on it. I’ve never really had a pet before”

-“Oh well. Say, why are you here? Did you come here with someone?”

-“Jonathan is in the kitchen with whom I presume are your parents... I don’t know what they have been talking about for so long though”

-“And who’s Jonathan? Your brother?”

-“I think so? I have never seen him before, something about an accident, I don’t remember anything before this morning…”

-“Ehhh… What?”

-“I don’t know. This situation is confusing for me too” Y̵͟͏͘͘Ǫ̷͟͠U̸̕ ̸̨́̕R̵͝E̵̸̡A͡҉L͠͞͡L̴̨Y̶̸̕͠ ̴͘͘͟Ḑ̸̕͠O̕͏͢͝N̡͡'̵̴̛T̡͢ ̴̷̡͟͜R̡̡̛͝E̡̕͝M̵̨͟E̷͏M̴҉̛B҉͘҉͞Ȩ̛́͢͝R̶͢͞͝.̡͢͡.̵̷͜͞.̨̀͟

 

            Your conversation is interrupted by the adults coming into the room. The ones in the hoodies get closer while Jonathan stays in the back… “Kids, there’s an important announcement we have to give you…”

            (…) Let’s recap:

-Jonathan convinced hoodie family to take care of you

-The two younger kids go mental

-Sharie stares dumbfounded at her parents

-Parents try to calm kids down

-Kids get on Cowboy and ride upstairs

-Parents chase after them

-Jonathan tries to talk to you

-Something about “you’ll understand someday”

-Sharie is now staring at you

-You are still confused out of your mind

-Y͡O͜U̶̢̢ ҉̸R̀̕͘È҉A̛҉́LĹ̷Y͡ ͡C͜A̸͘N̸͘´̛̀T̨ R̕EM̕͝͝È̕͟M̛͡B̴͠E͟Ŕ̴̷?

            (…) “Well, I guess it’s time I leave” says Jonathan to everyone “Max, take care. And you, take care of him. I’ll see you guys later” and out he goes, gets on his car, and waves as he drives away…

            …Silence, nobody says anything for a while, until you ask them all “So, like. I’m adopted now or something? This is a bit confusing to be honest…” “Well, let’s go back to the living room and we’ll explain things there, ok?” Says the woman…

            (…) You have amnesia, apparently you were in an accident some time ago and as such, you don’t remember anything. Jonathan is, as a matter of fact, your brother, but he isn’t able to take care of you right now. This family is apparently a friend of yours, and have been for a long time. They will be taking care of you until Jonathan is able to do so himself. “(…) and that is pretty much it. Max, I’m sorry if you are a bit confused by all this, but you can be assured that we will not treat you as anything less than family!” Say the parents to you.

-“I’m just… I really can’t remember anything” You say.

-“Don’t worry, the memories will come on their own over time. But right now, it’s time for introductions isn’t it?” Says the father. You didn’t notice until now, but he also has a blue hoodie, but he has bright orange hair… T̵҉̀͢͡H̛͜E̸͜͝Ś̸̨͠E҉̷̛ ̢͟͞G̵͠҉̛̛Ư̴̴͘͞Y҉͜͢͞͡S̛͡ ̡͘Ą͢҉R̡͟E̛͜ ̴̨̛́̕B͠͏I̵̡̢͢Z̀̀͘͝A̸͘͠͝Ŕ͜͝Ŗ̵̸Ȩ̶̢

            The little boy goes first.

-“I’m Dennis! 8 Years old!” He pulls out a gecko from nowhere “And this is Evel!”. W͝H̡̨͝Y̢̕͠ ̸͘̕͞Ń̸̴̵Ò͢͜͠Ţ̶͏͘͝ ̷̨͝A̡͜͜͟ ̸̡͘͠͏S̛͘҉N̕͠͡A̢҉̷́͘Ḱ̵̡͟͡É̢́?̡͡͏̨

-“Ivan! 2 old!” The little girl says, with the babbling that comes with someone that’s just learning to speak, she also pulls out a gecko “Harry!”

-“Sharie, 13 years old. I believe you already met Cowboy” The dog then proceeds to bark… Not as loud as you expected for a dog this huge. D́͘͢͡I̸̛̛͞͝S̶̢S̛͡À̶̕͞P̢̛O͢͝͝͠Į̴̧̕N̡T҉̨̛I̧͟͜͟͞N͞҉̢̕͡G̸͜

-“And I’m their mother, but you can call me Clara. And this is-“

-“Patrick!” He says while sticking out his chest proudly “I’m the father and the man of the house!”

-“…Ehhh, nice to meet you? I’m Maximus… I think. 13 years old. Don’t believe I ever had a pet”

-“Well don’t worry, you can think of us as family, if it makes you feel comfortable” The lady says. W̷̵̕Ḩ͟͏Y̛͞͡ ͜͟͢Ẃ͞Ó͘͢͝U͡L̢͜D̨̀̕͜͞ ̶̀͢͜W͠E̷̡҉҉?͏̢̧̀́

-“…Sure? I mean… I guess time will tell. But right now I’d just rather think things over” W̧̛̕͠H̶̨̛͢A̷̧͜T̡̧͟͟ ͞͞͏͢Á͞R̶̨̀̕͏E͢ ̸̵̶̵͠Y͏̛͝ÒU͟҉̨ ̵͜D͏̵̶̀͞O̷͟I̢̕͘͞N̛̕G͘͘? “Plus, my head is killing me”

-“Of course!” the man says “However… There’s the problem of sharing rooms… I guess you’re going to have to share with Sharie! HA! Get it? Share, Sharie…? I’ll show myself out…” T̵̸̀́̕H̷͠͡͞Ą̢̡T̴̢̀͟ ҉̛͜͝͠W̴̶À͏̡͝S͜͜ ͘̕A͠͏W̸̸F͢U̵̧̧͏̵L̷̡͞

-“So it seems” Sharie says

-“Um… I’m sorry?” You retort

-“There’s no need to apologize, I’m not angry, it’s just weird that I’m going to be sharing a room with a boy. Come on, I’ll show you” S̴̵̡̀͟H̨͠Ȩ́͠͠'̵̕͜S̀͜͢ ́̕͝͡P̶̵͜͡I͏̢̛̀͟S͟͡҉̴S̕͠͝É͝D̴͢

-“We go too!” the little boy yells G͏̷́Ò̢͘͜ ̸̵͢A̧͢͏̀W̨̛͏À́͘͢Y̷̡

-“No Dennis. Leave him for now, we’ll play later ok?” Clara tells him. J̧͡U̴̧S̵̷T҉̨́ ͞҉T͜͞EL͘͟͟L̢͝ ̛͡H̴̕͢I̴͡M̶ ̴͠T̢͡O͞ SÒ̶͜D̷҉ ͞OF͘͞F͜

 

(Now in her room)

-“So? What do you think?”

What do you think…? Ì̵T̷͢͢͝ ̨̛̕S͏̡̕͠U̵̡̨͡C̨̨͜͠K̵̛S̷̨̡̕ It’s about as big as a bedroom would be, there’s the bed, there’s the dresser, there’s the window… however… There’s a swing right in the middle of the room, and it isn’t at the level a swing would normally be, it’s high up, you’d have to jump to reach it. Ì̵T̷͢͢͝ ̨̛̕S͏̡̕͠U̵̡̨͡C̨̨͜͠K̵̛S̷̨̡̕ there’s also some rings hanging next to it… what were those things called? The thing acrobats use at the circus and such… J̛̕̕͘͠Ú҉͞S҉̡̀͜͜T̸̡̕ ͏̶̵ŢÉ͞͠҉͟L̸̶L̸̀͘͠ ̵̴̛͠H͟͢͜E̡̢͘R҉̶̸́ ͟͢͡I̢͠͏͝Ţ̧̨҉͟ ̵̨͢͞S͝͡U̧͟C̡̡̛̕K͘͘͢͢͡S̨͝

-“…Do you and your family play a lot of sports or something?” N͏͏̵͠O̢͜͠T͘͟ ̷̛T҉̢́͢Ḩ́͟͏̵A̡̢̛͘͢T̛͢

-“Didn’t you see all the pictures in the hallway? My parents work with a circus, they are very talented acrobats. Our idea of fun is playing any sport in the most extreme way possible”

-“…Ok? I… Don’t know how to answer to that” Ì̸҉T̶͘͘'̶̴́S̀͞͞ ͘͏͞S̢̀̀͜͝T̵̵̕͟Ư̷P̕̕͘Į̴̸̶̕D̢͟͠

-“Well get used to it. If you are going to be living here, you are going to be playing with us”

-“So you are all professional athletes or something?”

-“Oh no, nothing like that. We’re just very good at anything physical”

-“Huh… It’s just… I’m being bombarded with so much information” W͡҉H҉͏̶̨͟Y̧͠ ́͞W̸̕̕͝Ờ̶̛͞Ņ̷̧͜'̸̡͝͠T̶̸́͞ ̸͝҉T̷͜H҉̧́͝Ȩ̧́͜Y҉͝҉̷ ̨̀Ś̸͘͝H̶͟͞͞҉U̡T̸̸͏͜͡ ̶̢̀Ų͘P҉̷̀͟͡?̧

-“Oh, sorry. You said your head hurts? You can use my bed for now, but we’re gonna have to find you another one… maybe turn it into a bunk bed like Dennis’s?”

-“It’s alright. I could sleep on the floor, I don’t want to be a burden” J̷̸U̷̧̕͘Ş́͜T̛͡͏̡͜ ̶̛́͜͜L̀͘E͘҉̨͢͞A̴̸̷͢͡V̵̧͘E҉̡̧͢ ̛̕͡A̶̵̢̧͘L͞͝R҉̶̕E̵҉̸́͟A̡̡D̴͘Y̴̛͢͢͝

-“Oh hell no. Don’t you say you are a burden. I don’t know what your circumstances are, but you are obviously having problems. So long as you are here, you are family” S̸͏̨͠Ǫ̶̢͘͞ ̧̨N͏͢O̵͞͠҉͟ ͞҉M͡͏̡͘͟O̸͏̨̕Ŕ͘͜͡Ȩ̡̢̕͞ ̴̷͟͝҉A̷̢͘͡F̴͠T̸̡͢͠Ę̴̢̧̕R̸͟҉ ͏̢͢͠W̴͜͡͠͠E̡͘ ́L̢̧Ȩ̛A̴V̷̢É̷̷͞?̸̸̧́

-“Thanks… I’m just still a bit confused… that’s all”

-“Don’t worry about it. I’ll leave you now, rest up, it’s still quite early”

-“Alright…”

 

(…) She’s left… Now, to worry about the other thing

 

-“Who are you and why are you in my head?”

-H̸M҉̢́͟͡?̨͡

-“Yes, I’m talking to you… voice”

-N͡OW͜͡͞ ̶́͞ỲÓU̧ ̡҉P̵͝AY̶̸͟ ̷́Ą̢́T̕͢͠TEN̸͜T̶͝I͜͢O̸͠͡N̛ ̧TO̷̸ ͡ME͜?̧̢͘

 -“I said, who are you?”

-Ņ̷̷̢O̷͘͜ ̕͟O̧͟͠N̷͝͏̨͝E̵͢͟ ̴͟O̴͠F̨̛͡ ̴̶͞I͘͠͡Ḿ̢̡͢͢P͢͜͠Ó͞͏͠͡Ŗ̴́T̡́͞͡A̸̴͡N͢͢͏C̨̛͠É

-“Why are you in my head?”

-W͘͢͝H҉̵̨̡͜E̸̶͜R͏Ȩ͜҉ ̡̀́͝E͘҉̡͜L̴̛͠͏S̡̀͜͡͠É̵̢̛ ̢͟ẀO͘͡U͘͜Ļ̶̛̕D̨̢͞ ҉̢͞I̴̵̛̛ ̶̶̕͜͢B̡͞Ę̸́̀?̴̵̡͟͞

-“You were pretty mean back there…”

-S҉̢͟͜O͝͡?͏̡͠ ̵̛͘T̛H̢͝E͝Y҉҉̨ ̡̕W̢̨̕͜͞É̡̡͡͝Ŗ̧̀E͏ ̢͠Ą̛N̛͟͝Ņ̷̸͢͞O̧͏̶̕͝Y̧͜Į͘Ņ̶G̴҉̸́͟

-“Could you please speak more clearly? The static is not helping”

-A̸P̷O̴L̀͞OG̨Ì̵̧ES̴̶,͡ ́͟I̵̵S͏̵ ̸̧͢T͟H͡I͏̢S͘ BE̶̴T̛͢͝TER͜?̸͟

-“Listen… I’m still ridiculously confused, but obviously you are not friendly. I’ll go to sleep now and I’ll worry about you later”

-YO̴U̕ ͝K͞N̴̨O̵̕̕W,̸ ͘͡M͝O̡̕͢ST͏̸ ͟PE̴̢Ơ͟͡P͜͡L̢̀E̢̨ ̶̧WO̷̡͠U͠L̡D F̷͟͝R̸̨͟E̸Ą̀͘K͜ ͜ÓU̷T̸́̕ ̷́AF͘͢TE̛R ́F̡͟I̴Ǹ̡͡D͜I̕͟N̸G̨͟͟ ̨́A ͏V̢̛͠OI̡ÇE̷ ͡҉I̷҉Ń̵̸ ͞T͝H̷͘EI̸̢R͟͏ H́͜͡ĘA̶̛DS҉

-I said speak clearly

-I͜ AS͝KE͟D WE҉THE̸R O͘R NOT YOU ARE ̢F̶ŖE͞A͡KED OUT A̢T T̸H̨E ҉FAC͏T͠ TH͞E̢RE̵ I͏S ͜A͡ VOICE̸ IN Y̛OUR̷ ͢HE͝ÀD

-“Not really. Hell, I’ve been calm since I woke up in that car… But right now, my head hurts too much to worry, so I’ll talk to you later, voice…”

-I͝'M̕ I̕N̢ ̨Y̴OU͟Ŗ H͢ÉAD, ̀G̶O͜ÌNG ̨TO̴ SLE̴EP̧ ̷W̨ÓN̡'̨T ͟SH̨U͏T ͜M͡E ͝UP

-“But it will help with the headache, now shush and let me sleep”

-NO ̶́P̵RO͞M̵͝IS͡E̵̛͝S

 

 (…)

You wake up, no idea how long you slept… 2̶͜ ͞H҉̢ǪU͏҉͏R̢S̶̕͞ but judging from the light outside, it hasn’t been long 2̶ ̧͘͜H̸̷͞O̴̷Ú͏R̡͜S̶͠ ̀I͢S҉͠ ̶̨NO͏͜T҉ ̛̕L̡O̷͝N̷G̶̛?. You get up from the bed, it is now you realize you didn’t take off your shoes… But hey, the headache is gone, so that’s a plus. ẀA͡ḰE̛Y͜ ̶W͏A͞K͏E̸͘͡Y̨ ̴E̡G͏́G҉S̶ ͡A͘҉͟N͞D ͢B̴̛A͡K̵E͘Y̛

            You clean the base of the bed which was dirtied by your shoes, and also, the voice is still here. I̵͡͞'̡̡M̛͢ ̴͝͠Ǵ̵O̷I͘N͜G͜ ͜͜N͏O̕͞W͏͡H͏͝E͜҉R̛͘E̕͜ ́͜M̷̡̀Á̛T̨̕E̛͞

            You look at the clock, 10 am. So when you arrived it was almost 8… it was early… Ok, now, let’s think for a second what in the world is happening.

-You have amnesia. C͟Ó̧R̡̀͠R͜È͡CT̴͡

-You were helped by a man called Jonathan, apparently your older brother. C͢͝Ơ̶R̴͠R̵̸̕E̶C̵̕͢T̢ ́A͟͢G͢A̸̢̢IN̢͢͡

-This family of… acrobats? Are going to be taking care of you for now. 3 ͏ÌN ̸̧A̵̢ ͞R̷Ơ͝҉W̧̕

-This weird voice in your head, which you have no idea where it came from, hates said family Y̸̶OU A̛͟R̡̧E̸ ̷Ǫ̶͘N̢͜ F̨̕I̵̡͞R͢Ȩ͝

-And for one reason or another… none of this is freaking you out, no matter how odd and out of place it is. WO҉A͏H ̷B͝ABY ̕FȨE̛L TH̷E HEA̛T

-And all of this because you were in some sort of accident? N̴O̢P͜E̡. ̕ŢR̢͜Y̢̧ ̨̧AG̀͝A͜I̸͠N͜

Sorry what? Your train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hey Max! Are you up yet?” it’s Sharie. “If you aren’t, I’m gonna wake you up by force!” ǴO ͟A͟WAY,̧ ̛WE ͡W͏ER̴E͡ ̸GETTI̡NG̵ T͢O ̵T̷H̷E̛ GO͘OD PAŔT

“Yeah, I’m up!” You yell back. “OK! I’m coming in!” D̷͢Ù̷͞D͜E͘͝ ̷̢́W̢̕H̸̛͘A̡̛͟Ţ ̴T̷̴̴H̡̨̧E̷̛ ̨HĘ̕L̢͘Ļ̴́

 

-“Are you alright now?”

-“Yeah, headache is gone… I was only planning to take a short nap though”

-“Relax. Say, have you had breakfast yet?”

-“Well, I don’t remember anything before this morning, but I do feel kind of empty”

-“Ok cool, because mom was in the middle of making breakfast before you arrived, so we were going to all eat together”

-“Oh ok, let’s go then” ẂE̷̢ ̴̶W̛ER͠E ̧H̷́A̡VI̴N̴G͏̶͟ ̢A̧͢ ̨͘͝M̕O̴̕͢M̢͠E͢͟Ǹ͢T

 

(…)

You went downstairs and had breakfast with everyone else. They introduced themselves again, but a little more formally this time. The mom, Clara, and the dad, Patrick, are professional acrobats, their agent keeps giving them jobs at different events around the country, sometimes they take their whole family with them, and a few times they even get to participate. The dog, Cowboy, she’s basically the nanny of the kids, she’s smart enough to the degree that when the parents aren’t around, she is the one taking care of them. The boy, Dennis, is mostly seen playing on his DS or with the two geckos. The youngest one, Ivan, is mostly following Sharie or Clara around, she likes to climb up people’s backs and hold on to their heads for no real reason. Sharie herself is the most active of the bunch, far surpassing her parents in flexibility, stamina and of course, recklessness… However, there is something else to her, they said something about her falling asleep or staying wide awake at the weirdest of times… You’ll ask her later.

 

-“Say, I saw a lot of pictures in the hallway up to the room, and I could see a lot of trophies and ribbons over in a case In the living room…Sharie said something about you all playing sports together? Like, extreme sports, care to fill me in on that?”

-“Oh, I have no clue about the extreme part” says Patrick “But we do have our little bonding sessions over at the Barani!”

-“…Barani?”

-“Like the Barani flip!” Says Dennis all the way across the table, followed by a cutesy “Flip!” from Ivan.

-“Just like that. You should join us tomorrow! Maybe a little physical will kick start that brain of yours!” Patrick points out, as he bursts into laughter

-“I don’t think a concussion will help him at all dad” Sharie retorts, with Pat’s laughter becoming louder. DI͟D͟͞ Y͏̵Ơ̢U J͏U͠S̵̛T͞ ҉͘C͘͟A̕҉Ĺ̢L͜ ̶͢H͡I̶͡M̸̨ ̧͘P͘AT̴?̷̵

-“Concussion?! What in the world do you guys play?!”

-“Oh, nothing big, but I don’t think explaining it will do much justice. How about you come with us tomorrow? I’m sure you could at least have some fun there” Says Clara

-“Who knows? Maybe you could have a knack for this as well, eh Max?” Says Pat

-“…Ehhhh…” O̡͟͞N̕͡L̨̕͠Ý̵͠ I̸̷̢F͟ ͏͏̢T́͟҉H͟Ę̴͠R̛͠E'S B̴͘LOOD̢͟͡

-“You know what? I also think it would be a good idea. But only if we slow down” Sharie Says. D́O̴N͘'̵̡́T̸̴ ̷͞͡Ų̨͟ND͜҉ERES͞T͞Í̸̸M̨͝A̡̢͢T̶͞E͞ ̡U̸S

-“Boooo!” Dennis and Ivan boo Sharie from their side of the table

-“Come on kids. We don’t know what Max is even able to do” Clara tells the little ones. HE̷Y Y̢O͢U̶,͟ ͟SAY SOME̷THI͢N̡G

-“… You know what, sure. I’ll see how it goes” G̴Ǫ̸́OD̷̡ ͢E͡N̡O̸͝U͡͡ĢH͏ ̵̨I ͘ĢU͠͠E͘҉S̕͏S̨

            Sharie turns to you “Are you sure? I know I asked them to be more careful, but I don’t promise much from them” “I’m sure I’ll be fine Sharie, its ok” you tell her. Breakfast continues and ends without much else happening. Before leaving the table, you ask Clara one last thing.

-“Hey, eh, Clara?”

-“Yes? Do you still have some space?”

-“No, it’s not that, it’s just… I didn’t think of it until now but, what am I going to do about clothes?”

-“Oh my! Johnny didn’t tell you? He had boxes filled with your clothes in the trunk of his car! They should be in the garage right now. How about you go and check them out, maybe something will bring memories?” D̨͝OU̶B͢͠͠T̶̷FU̶L͢͝L͝

-“Ehhh… Sharie! Which way is the garage?”

            She motions you to follow her and after a little bit of walking and talking, you are left alone in the garage. There is a rather large... monster truck?! on the right-hand side of the garage, the rest is filled with things that you’d normally find in there, tools, cans holding different liquids, and spare acrobatics equipment like poles, swings… hold on, what in the world. L͏Í͘̕K̢̛͢E ̵I̸̛͘ Ş̸AI͟͠Ḑ͜,͟͡ ͝W̧͝É̡Į͡͞R̸̵͡DO̶S̛

            You notice the aforementioned boxes right in front of the truck. L̡ET̨'͘S G̶ET͡ ҉C̡RACKI͢N͝G

 

(…)

            Nothing of much interest came out of the first 3 boxes. There are a lot of different clothes in here, regular clothing, formal clothing, pajamas, etc. However, nothing here seems even remotely familiar, there are 2 boxes left.

            You open the first one since it’s smaller than the other, out comes a set of beige pants with a lot of pockets, like, a lot of pockets, as well as seeming rather easy to move in. A black T-shirt with some bizarre tribal designs on it. Brown sports shoes, they are very intricate, it seems these are specifically for Football (not American) and running (Since when do you know about sports?). A black fabric belt, probably for the pants. A military style jacket… Also very intricate, on the place where the rank would go on a regular military jacket is a circle with the Omega symbol within, there’s also a stylized Fleur de lis inside of the symbol.  On the inside of the jacket where a slip would be detailing the makers and forms of washing instead lies a peculiar engraving… It says “Peace through knowledge” surrounded by a series of markings and lines, and under the collar of the jacket it says “Maximus K. Rochesteire”… is that your full name? DO͝ Y̕OU҉ RE͟ĄLL͘Y ͞NO̵T RE̴MEM͟BE͡R̶ ͢T҉HI̴S͢ A͢T͘ ̛AL̷L?̧

            There’s one last thing inside the box… A black monosling backpack, there’s a design of a yellow shield on it… the same Omega symbol from before is inside of the shield… inside of the pack is a necklace, again with the omega symbol casted in metal hanging from it. A͞NYTHI̡N̡G͏ ͡Y̨E̛T?

            …This… The contents of this box are all familiar somehow… but why? What’s your relationship with these objects? TH̴E̛ŔE ͏W̕E̸ ĢO̢.҉ I ͘W͜AS ͘G̸ETTI̢N̵G WO̶R̶RIE̢D

            You open the last box; it’s slightly bigger than all the others, and twice as heavy. When you open it you find… what is this? There are 3 things in here. The first one is a small device similar to Dennis’s DS, except it’s all black, and it doesn’t flip up and down like a DS, but rather it slides sideways, revealing a small screen and a few joysticks to each side. The second one is a laptop, also all black, there’s no brand anywhere, it doesn’t look like any model you’ve ever seen, not IBM, HP, Acer, Dell… hold on… when did you get extensive knowledge on computer brands? J̴U͠S͞T̀ MƠVE҉ ÒN TO ̢T͟H͘E̷ ̨L̢AS̴T̷ ̡O͜N̶E

            The last thing in the box is a… well, the best way to describe it is as a black box… literally. It’s a non-descript black box with the only thing worth of noting being a circular protrusion on one of the sides. The whole thing is rather heavy for how small it is, about as heavy as all the first 3 boxes together. TH͟IS̀ ON̸E'S ̢MY͠ ̶F̧AV̴O͟R͟I͜TE

-“Ok, you and I really need to have a few words”

-I ͟HAV̸E ̀B̢E͢E̵N T͠RY҉IǸG͟ TO ͡T͜ÀLK ̸T̀O ̛Y͠O͏U FOR̸ A W͝H͢I;̸E̕

-“No, not that. Stop interrupting my thoughts”

-W͜͠H̛Y̷̢?́͘͞ ̛IT̢ ͟À͞D͏D҉S͢͜͞ T̡͝E͢͟N̵͟S͝҉I̧O̵̶͡N͜

-“It’s hard to think with you interrupting like that”

-YO̧̕͘U͟͡'̵L̶͝L͡ ̶͘͜G̢̕ET̕͜ ̡́US̨̕E̴̵̢D͏ ̷T̡Ó̧͘ I̧͞T̵̡

-“It breaks the flow of the narration!”

-N͏O ĮT ͠DO҉ESN'͟T.̴ ͟I̸T ͟M̨AK̴ȨS̀ ̕I̶T͜ BETTER

-“…Wait, what narration?”

-O͢H̨ T̕H͘E͡ T̡H̛I͏NGS I ͏ḨA̢VE ŢO̧ TE̶L͝L ̕Y̴O̵U

-“What are you on about?”

-W͢E'̨L͜L͘ T̢AL͏K TON̨IGH̵T͢

 

            (…) After moving your things upstairs (At least, you presume they’re yours) you head for the backyard, where everyone went after they were done with breakfast. The first thing you see when you step out is everyone doing a tower act. Pat is at the bottom, then Clara, then Sharie, then Dennis and at the top is Ivan… What the Flying D̶UTC̀H́M̨A̷N is happening?

            They saw you “Hey there! Care to join us?” Yells Pat… “This is newbie stuff, I’m sure you’ll get it!” You look to the top, way high up, and get a wave from Ivan… are those the geckos on her head? IS ̴THĘRE G͜OIN͝Ǵ T̀O̧ B̷E͝ ̨BLOO͏D?̶

            “Come on dad, we have no clue how he’ll do for this” tells Sharie “Oh come on sweetie, your friend Leslie did this first try when she first came here!” “But that’s because she had done this before!”

 

-H̡EY ̶YO̧U̴!̧

-(What? I’m still trying to understand what I’m looking at… Why are they letting a baby do this?)

-YEA̶H̡ ̢Y͜E͜AH IT̨'Ś ͡N̷O̵T̷ LI̧KȨ Y͜OU ̴AŔE͠ ͘A͠C̶TUA͡LLY WO̕R͜R̀IED̛ ̷A͟RE͝ YOU?

-(Well… No, strangely not. But I’m still amazed at the baby)

-O͜K ̀C͝O͡OL̕ ́WH̴A̵TEVER̵ LE̷T҉ ̸ME͡ ̴T̛RY̨ ̀ŞO̧M͘E̡THING͞

-(I’m sorry?)

-Y̸O͏U̵ ̀M̧I͜G͟H̶T ͟N̛O̴T̶ REM̴EM̷B̕E̷R ̀B̷UT ̡YOU͢R BO͡D͘Y D͝OES̢

-(…And that means?)

-T̷HA̕T̡ ̴I̶ C͠AN KICKS͠T̛ART҉ ͟S҉OME ҉OF Y̢O̷ÚR ͟OL̛D̡ ̸A̸BIL̕I̛TIES V̴ÌA ͝MU͢S҉CLE͏S͡

-(Old abilities? You mean that this is something I used to do?)

-DA̴I̧LY, N̛O̸W͝ G̵Ò, YOU'LL͢ BE FIN̷E͠ ̷I SW͘E͡A͝R

-(…Why am I listening to you?) You are moving forwards, towards the tower of people.

-“Oh hey! It seems he actually wants to try!” Pat says… But you can’t say anything back

-“Oh well, there’s no going back then” Says Sharie.

            They all stop doing the tower and are now in a line in front of you. “Ok now! From the beginning!” say Pat to the rest of the family. First, he does a few somersaults backwards at the same time as Clara, with her landing on his shoulders on the same spot they were doing the tower a few moments ago. “Ok now! You think you can do that and have Sharie land on you?” Sharie looks visibly annoyed…

-“Say, I know you said you wanted to try it but-”

-“I got it” you interrupt her… with a strange feeling of confidence?.

-“…Well then, let’s go”

Why are you suddenly so confident? So ready? She goes to her side, and you both get a running start. You somehow do a ridiculously high jump, grabbing Sharie mid somersault and you land on Clara’s shoulders, with Sharie above you. Dennis and Ivan start applauding

-“See? I said I got it”

-“Well, aren’t you full of surprises?” Sherie remarks

-“HA! See?! I told you, newbie stuff!” Pat remarks

            You are amazed at what just happened… but are still rather calm about it, almost like curiosity has taken over, rather than fear or confusion. It is also now that you realize that the voice has been awfully quiet…

-“Come on kids! Your turn now!”

            Dennis and Ivan nod, Dennis picks her up and throws her upward towards Sharie, he climbs up the tower with blinding speed, catches Ivan in front of Sharie and finishes climbing, now holding Ivan above him while atop Sharie… all in the span of a couple seconds. You all stand victoriously in perfect balance for a moment before Pat goes “Next one!” and everyone moves to do a different act… Oh boy…

            (…) Everything’s calm now… after a million more acts you ended up doing. A human ring with Ivan at the top again. Some juggling from Pat with you, Sharie, Dennis and Ivan being the ones juggled. And a whole bunch of other different acts that you’d see in a circus. Pat then said that if you go with them tomorrow, they’ll have a lot more equipment to do even more acts.

This series of events really make you question what in the world you used to do before you got amnesia… Also, you remember the voice saying something about it not being an accident… Speaking of which, where’s it now…? You really have to check that laptop.

            You look at the clock, it’s 1:32 pm, you have been out doing circus acts in the backyard for about 3 hours, yet you don’t feel even slightly tired. You see Sharie in the kitchen drinking some water, she’s the one tired from this…

 

-“Hey there” you start

-“Oh, hey there”

-“Just wanted to talk to you for a moment”

-“Go ahead”

-“Say, I really don’t know how I knew I could do it but… Maybe I thought I should apologize”

-“…Apologize?”

-“I have no clue what I used to do before I was in whatever accident caused my memories to go poof, I have no clue what made me do what I just did, and I just sort of arrived and now I have to live with you, I just thought-”

-“Listen, I don’t hate you, I already said that, but believe me, this is not the weirdest thing I’ve seen. I know you are probably freaking out not being able to remember, but calm down, this scenario is not the weirdest I’ve witnessed”

-“…I don’t think I follow”

-“And you won’t be able to, until you actually see where I study”

-“Oh yeah, Jonathan mentioned something about me now having to go to… Wayside was it called?”

-“That’s the one. Relax, you’ll see what I mean on Monday”

-“…well then…”

-“*giggle* seriously, relax. I know that suddenly being told that you are going to leave with us shocked my parents a bit, and me as well seeing as I had never shared a room with a boy before, but you know, we can figure something out”

            (…) the two of you keep chatting for a while before eventually moving to her room. She sits at the edge of her bed.

-“Say” She starts this time “You really remember nothing at all?”

-“Not one thing… The only things I remember for sure are my name, Maximus Rochesteire, and my age… but that’s solely because I remember my birthday, 21st of August 1993”

-“That’s oddly specific… nothing else whatsoever?”

-“…When I was looking through the boxes that Jonathan brought, I found a specific set of clothes… here, let me show you” You stand up to get the box

-“…huh, and what’s so odd about these?”

-“These are the only things of the whole pile of stuff that actually feels familiar… And I have no clue why… the necklace specially”

-“This symbol is all over the clothes as well… Maybe it has some meaning?”

-“I hope so, maybe then I could research something about all this mess. Don’t tell me this isn’t a bit TOO weird?”

-“Indeed. Apparently my family and yours are extremely good friends, yet my parents have never before heard of you, and if you were in an accident, where are your injuries?”

-“I know… It’s just too bizarre…”

-“Are you an alien?”

-“…what”

-“Are you an alien? Like, did you take someone’s skin and are now trying to pass as a human?”

-“…That would explain why I was the only one not exhausted from all that exercise earlier”

-“You weren’t tired?”

-“Not one bit, wasn’t even thirsty”

-“Ok, now that’s odd”

-“Ok, I’d say that’s enough about me, it’s just the first day…”

-“Fair enough, any questions?”

-“Say, your parents mentioned something about you having a sleep disorder?”

-“Yeah… I don’t let it affect me too much, as long as I’m awake I try to have as much fun as I can. And I successfully trained myself to walk while sleeping!”

-“Bloody hell, what?”

-“Yep! I can even hear what goes on around me and remember it once I wake up, managed to become the best in my class because of it”

-“That’s pretty neat, narcolepsy would probably be a nightmare for many others…”

-“…I never said it was narcolepsy, don’t tell me you also know about medicine?”

-“…Well, apparently I do… Brings even more questions as to who in the world I am”

-“Ok, don’t you go getting depressed now”

-“I’m not, I’m just curious… and a little bit nervous” That’s a lie, you are still quite calm about this whole ordeal.

-“Hmmm… say, how about we get our minds off of this for the time being?”

-“What do you propose?”

-“Well, seeing as you kept up with us just now, how about we try something a bit more, you know, not controlled?”

-“Is this why your parents said you were so reckless?”

-“Maybe, come on follow me!”

            The next few hours are spent doing a rather bizarre series of games involving cannons, bungee cords and sports balls of all kinds. Dennis and Ivan joined you after a bit… also, where did they store all these things?

            (…) You are finally done with the games, the rules were rather weird, and Sharie had quite the lead for a while, but after a few tries, you ended up winning by a landslide.

-“*heavy panting* How… in the world… did you do that?” she asks between breaths

-“…magic… obviously”

-“Don’t you *pant* get smart with me…”

-“But I’m not! That’s actually how it happened”

-“…How are you not tired yet?”

-“Like I said, magic”

-“Ok, stop that… You are going to have to teach me later”

-“I’ll try… Hey, your mom is waving over there” Clara was over at the porch waving at you to come in… You approach her

-“Are you done with your games?” She asks

-“Listen, I don’t know how in the world he does these things, but he beat me by 20 points!” Says Sharie

-“Well now, don’t you have quite the talent?” Clara says to you

-“Ehhh… I don’t know, the same thing happened with Dennis a little bit after I first arrived”

-“Well, how about we talk this over some ice cream?”

-“…Ice cream?” Sharie’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree

-“Mhm! Choco cookie ice cream! *whispers* And strawberry sponge cake…”

-“*drooling*” Sharie’s eyes light up even more…

-“…Something special happened? Sharie seems a bit lost in her own world right here” you ask Clara

-“Something special? Oh sweetie, we are celebrating you of course!”

-“…huh? I’m sorry what?”

            She bursts into laughter, “Oh baby, come here, we’ll talk at the table” you follow her to the dining table, Sharie is still drooling all over the place.

            (…) It seems they wanted to give you an actual welcome that wasn’t so physical heavy, normally they’d have just said that those exercises you did at the backyard was the welcome, but they wanted to do this as well… How odd… You notice that not once in the whole day you felt anything but curiosity and that headache you had when you arrived… not while you practiced with the whole family, or while you played Sharie’s deadly game…Yet now, in this calm little environment that seems to have been formed, you actually feel rather… gleeful, as if this was perfectly fine and nothing was amiss… considering your amnesia.

            A small smile appears on your face, Dennis seems to notice and points it out, seems he also noticed you hadn’t smiled at all the whole day. Embarrassment, also something you hadn’t yet felt. Everyone seems to have noticed that you hadn’t smiled in the whole day, and as such, seem extremely happy that you are feeling comfortable with them. This is rather nice WHA̧T ̶A NĄP͘,̴ WH́A̧T̵ ҉D͠ID̨ I ̛MISS̛?

            …Well, kind of nice, seems the voice finally reappeared, almost making you jump at the sudden loud static blaring in your ears ÒH SORRY A̡M ̢I ̡ÌN͘T̛E͢RRU͜PT͘ING?

            (…) You all keep talking for a bit while eating the cakes and ice cream, Sharie is trying to savor all she can before eating the last bite… She really loves these eh? G͟LU҉TON

            Eventually, everyone finishes their cakes and cream, Clara starts picking everything up, and suddenly… *thud* right next to you… Sharie just slumped onto the table… IS҉ ͡SH͞E ̸DÉA̧Ḑ? Everyone simply looks at her for a bit… N̴O͢ ͢S̡C͠REAM͏S O̴R̛ P͡ANI͡C ̧DO͏ T̶HÉY ̵NO̵T͠ CARE?

            Clara turns to you and speaks up

-“…You know, I wanted this to happen way later, but it seems it triggered earlier than normal… Did she already tell you about it?”

-“…Yeah, she said she can hear things while asleep, and can sort of sleep walk…” SH̸E'͡S̸ N͡ÒŢ ͘DEAD? ̵DRA̧TS̶

-“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was hoping we could be together a bit longer, but could you carry her to her bed please? She still has difficulty with stairs”

-“Right, erm… how do I do this?” GET͡T̨IN̛G͏ ̧A̷L͠L͢ FEĻLY GR̸A̵BY̸?̨

            You pick her up like you would normally carry someone in your arms and go up the stairs to her room. You look at her for a second while she’s still in your arms… she looks oddly peaceful LEA̷VÈ ͠HER̕ ͞ALO͡N͢E L҉ǪVER B͝O̶Y you place her on her bed, and notice how her face turns into a frown… did you do something wrong? UH ̧OH̴ DI҉D ͏ỲO͘U҉ TÒUCH͏ ҉S̕OM̕E̴T̷HIN͜G ͟Y̧OÚ ̸SH̵OU̧ĻD̢N͢'T͞?͢

            She opens her mouth, and you can barely hear a few words come out of her mouth “why now?”… You leave her alone and go back downstairs. Everyone is still at the table, though they all seems to have gotten over what had just happened… you decide to ask.

-“Say, how often does this happen?”

-“Every day” Pat responds “Poor girl has been like this since she was 5… normally she would be awake most of the day and only be asleep during class, which is why she learnt to control herself while asleep, but… well…”

-“She hates it” Dennis says “She is mostly in a bad mood at school because only a couple people understand her, even the teacher thinks this is normal”

            He receives a few stares from his dad, but then Clara says

-“He’s right… We tried everything, and not even the pills she takes have helped recently… *sigh* I wanted this to be a good welcome for you, sorry it turned to this”

-“Don’t apologize, you say it like you could have stopped it. I know I can’t really understand what’s happening, with me unable to remember anything prior to this morning and all, but I think it would be better if… you know, with me living here now, if we could all help each other like any family would”

OH ̡W͘O҉W̸, ͏S̸O̶ ͝DEȨP̢,̡ CA̕N ̕YO҉Ų ̛SE̡É ̶A͟DĘLE͞ ̷D̛O̢WN͢ T͜H̕ÈRE̕?͠

 

**End of Episode**

 

 

 

W̨̫̟͕͕̣̥͓̦̠͕͚̭̪̥̞̠͆̄ͯͪ͑ͫͭ̈́̏̀Ę̡͆̑ͦͭ̈̑͌͂ͮ̽̏̄̽ͣ̐͛̎̊̐̕͝҉̜̲͍͚͔̰̺͉̝̩̫̖͓̬ͅ ̵̧̧̳̦̼̮̮ͭ͂̿̎ͣͫ̿̋ͬ͊̓͒ͤ͟͝Ş̶̛̲̤̗͍̉̈̋̈̏͘T̡̡̛͙͉͍̰͉̳̭̤̖̮̩͕̟͈͍ͦ̒ͥ̃̓ͫ͆ͪͯ̈́̍̿͒̍̀͜Ḭ̸̛͔̼̞͎̹̱̝͓̠̟̟ͦͥ͐͂̅̀͞Ļ̷̧̛͕̙̙͙̹̹͙͚̭̘̲̜͕͕͚͙ͫ̋́̇̒͟L̴̡̛̼͎͕͙̬̎͊̐ͪͧ̎̋̆̍̅̽̈ͤ̄ͫͬ ̨̻̬̫̺̜͇͉̼͇̯̝̝͚͎̒͛̔͒ͩ́̆ͯ̅͋ͭ͊ͩͯͬͨ̋̿N̷̑̊̚͠͝҉̤͈̰͍͎͕̞̯̣͕ͅͅEͤ͊̉̽̄̉̓͐̽҉̡̧̰̭̦̠̖͚̲͉͕͓̬̗̤͖͙̦̠͘Ȩ̭̝̲͔̞̪̻̹̼̞̗͕̗ͯ͂̅͆ͮ̀̅ͧ̓͒͌̈̀̌ͫ͒̇̎ͨ͠D̸̫̥̱̪͉̜͚̠̪̳̰̠̣͇̩̜͉̣̺́͂̓̾̆̉̆̎ͨͮͬ̈̎ͨ̀̀̚ ̀̂̈́̌ͭ̌̍͒ͭ̇͐̒̈́ͤ̆̉ͩ͏̢̨̞̺͖͔̲͕̰͖̤͜Ţ̷͚͓͖̙͉̮̝̹̐̎ͭͨ͋̃̂̍ͬͯͮ̄͐ͬ́́͠Oͦ̓̓̇̈́͗͂̿͏̵̛̜̣̹̜̲̝͠͝ ̸̩̯͕̪̟͙̤̙̤̮̖͔̣̒͗ͦͫ̋̓̔̓̽ͤ̒ͬ̓͑̽͋͌ͥ͝Sͦ̇̎̈́̚҉͖͕̤̺̦̱̗̞̭͉́͢P̵̸͓̙͕̺̝̉̆̈́̾͝E̶̾̅̋̈͋̄ͯ̉͗́ͮ̇̓͂̉͏̮͖͖̹̠͇̞͕͉̹̺A̒̏̓̀͑ͥ̍́̈́̾̃ͥͭ͛ͩ̃̇̚͞͏̵̘͎̟͎̲̟̺͕̙͕̙͉̮͖K̸̐̋̍̽̅̄̾̅̐̓͋ͫ͏̵͙͔̩͍̟̗̠̪͕̗͢͢

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this intro episode to be a bit more on the comedic side, but it seems my hands work faster than my brain. Next episode will be more on the comedy side, promise.


End file.
